AZ Blood Marriage
by Vermilion Moon
Summary: Anis is stuck in a Blood Marriage with Mutsuki for what could probably be the rest of her life. Bound to him pretty much against her will, what can come out of all this…? AnisxMutsuki
1. Chapter 1

Ok, hi everyone! So I've been obsessed with Baraju no Kiss since a long time ago and I've been meaning to write a fanfic with MutsukixAnis as a pairing since I love those two together.

This idea came to me one day while I was sleeping, and it's a story about Anis's life "married" to Mutsuki. Each chapter will have a title that starts with one of the letters from the alphabet.

I wanted to give this story as much of a chronological order as possible so the first few chapters are based on the past of how Anis ended up Blood Marrying Mutsuki. Since I want to concentrate on their "marriage", I just want to warn everyone beforehand that I'm not going to get into the action with the whole Rose Princess and Knights vs. Schwartz and Fake Knights. So there is going to be a time-skip after the first few chapters, ok?

**And for the sake of this story, let's just pretend that Anis has already leveled most of her knight up to the third level, and that the Blood Marriage, like the True Contracts, is a ceremony that can be done by choice (even if the person doesn't completely want to).**

So now that all that is clear, I just want to say that I'm not exactly a great fanfiction writer, and since English in not really my original language, I want to apologize beforehand for any mistakes I might have made.

Still I really hope you like this.

Disclaimer: Ok, so I think it's obvious I don't own Barajou no Kiss. If I did, MutsukixAnis would be CANON. So nope, it's not mine.

**A-Z Blood Marriage**

_With Mutsuki, no matter what he does, I won't be scared. But what should I do in order to touch that very deep loneliness? Because I want to protect you. –Anis Yamamoto_

D: Decisions 

_Anis was sitting on her bed, feeling as if she was going to throw up or faint any time soon. She felt ill, enraged, indignant, and completely and absolutely dismayed. _

_Trying to calm herself down, she took a deep breath, as she recalled all of the events from a few hours before. _

_Anis, her four Rhode Knights, Itsushi sensei and Ninufa had a reunion in the school's basement that afternoon. That meeting had was of great importance since they needed to discuss the current situation involving the Arcana Cards, the cracking seal, the fake knights and Schwartz. They had some vital decisions to make since all the recent events had pretty much left them on a position of disadvantage. Schwartz had in his possession the majority of the Arcana cards, and his fake knights had proved themselves to be quite powerful enemies. _

_The group needed to take a new course of action if they wanted to be the ones who ended victorious in this battle to protect humanity. _

_All of the Arcana cards that were needed to return the Devil's Seal to its true state of equilibrium had not yet been retrieved. Without all the missing fragments, the cracks on the seal had worsened, threatening to let free the devil trapped inside. _

_Anis and her knights currently had some of the cards, and there were still a few others left to search for. But despite all that, the worst part of their situation was that Anis's father seemed to have most of the Arcana cards in his possession. _

_With the cracking seal and the threat of an incredibly powerful enemy ready to be freed, at that moment everyone was in a state of panic. They knew they needed to take drastic measures in order to find the missing cards, defeat Schwartz and The Fake knights, and rebuild the seal soon, or else, the whole world would have to face the terrible consequences. _

_Throughout the whole ordeal on which Anis had sought the Arcana cards, she leveled most of her knights up, strengthening the bond between her and them. They had all gotten closer to her, each one on a different way. Whether romantically or friendly, the feelings they had for one another had helped them reach until the third stage. _

_Considering that fact, and the desperate situation they were in, Itsushi Sensei explained to them the most reasonable and beneficial choice they had at that moment. One idea Anis had been against ever since the time she completed the True Contracts: _

_Anis had to choose one of her Rhode Knights within the next two days to complete the Blood Marriage with him. _

_Of course, the girl definitely did not take the news well. As soon as Itsushi sensei dropped the bomb on Anis, she completely stopped moving and even breathing. A few moments after the initial shock, she pretty much whipped and nabbed everyone with her "deathblow briars" in her outrage, screaming it was all nonsense, that over her dead body she would do it, and cursing everyone all the while. She was definitely not going to do _that_ with any them._

_Despite the fact that Anis was pretty much strangling her knights at the moment, they all pretty much understood her reaction. Because of that, none of them protested._

_And then suddenly, Anis felt the need to choke her sensei as well. _

_As if sensing the girl's threatening aura, the professor immediately began explaining to her that Blood Marrying was the best option they had if they wanted to stop the cracking seal and Schwartz. _

_It was the only reasonable solution. The only that could turn everything to their favor._

_Not only would the seal stop cracking considerably by completing the Engagement, just as it stopped cracking when she completed the True Contracts, Anis would also have strengthened one of her knights to the maximum of his abilities, making him more powerful and skillful than any of their enemies. _

_It all seemed logical._

_A while latter Anis left the school, mad and fuming, assuring herself that there definitely had to be better way to find the missing cards and defeat her father, than completing the Blood Marriage with anyone. _

_But after some hours of consideration and inner debate, Anis, defeated, came to the sad conclusion that indeed, her professor was right. _

_There was no other way to win this battle. _

_She couldn't believe everything had come to this point. It all seemed like some sort of insanity that had come straight out of a nightmare._

_The whole thing seemed extremely rushed and absurd. She had only two days to choose whom she would marry and as far as she knew, as her teacher had explained, it was a life-bonding engagement that would most probably last for the rest of her life. _

_Just thinking about the implications and magnitude of such a commitment made her head ache. _

_She felt sad, angry and horrified that she had to do this for the sake of humanity. The destiny of everything and everyone she knew would depend on her actions and decision within the next few days. _

_Really she didn´t even know what to make of the whole situation. _

_All the stress she felt and the mess of thoughts in her head had left her feeling sick. _

_She kept on wishing for the rest of the day for it all to be a dream, and for it to simply end soon…_

_Latter that night, as Anis remained sleepless on her bed, even if it was all going to be completely against her will, she began to analyze her four options. _

_Tenjoh sempai had been totally out of the question ever since Itushi sensei proposed the Blood Marriage idea. She knew that the man would love her with all of his devotion, dedicate his entire being to her. But really, she could only take his flamboyance, egocentrism and overall creepiness in small doses, for short periods of time. She was sure as hell not going to be bound herself to him for the rest of her life. That would simply be _gross_ and _horrifying_._

_She shuddered at the thought._

_Seiran was such a sweet boy who had showed her unconditionally how much he loved her and wanted her to be happy. He would probably do anything within his reach to ensure that she'd be content for the rest of her life if she were to "marry" him. She knew that to engage him would not be a bad idea, except for the fact that her feelings would not allow her to do so. She loved Seiran very much. Really she did… but not in a romantic way. What she felt for him only allowed her to view him as a friend or a small bother, not someone that she could be involved with romantically. _

_And then came her next choice: Kaede. He was very protective of her, and, despite the fact that they fought most of the time, he could be quite nice to her. If she was honest with herself, she could admit that she felt something very special for him. And she was almost sure that he felt something similar for her too. Maybe marrying him would not be that bad…? He seemed like the best and most logical option at the moment. _

_But then the definite issue came. She could level Kaede up, make him stronger than everyone else, but… would that really work for their purposes? He was_ really_ strong right now without having to reach the final stage. She knew they would have to fight at one point or another, but there was also the need at the moment to identify the location of the lost cards as well as the one's in possession of her father. _

_And it all led her to her last option: Mutsuki_

_She really didn´t know what to think of that. _

_Anis cared about the Dark Stalker in so many ways she couldn't even begin to count them. He was loyal, knightly, and even sweet when he wanted to be. He could easily make her heart pound, and, even if she wouldn't openly admit it, she knew that a part of her was inevitably attracted to him._

_She knew the benefits of Blood Marrying him would be more than marrying anyone else. He was initially powerful just for the simple fact that he was a Dark Stalker. Completing the Engagement with him, would probably enhance his inhuman strength as well as his searching abilities to majestic proportions allowing them to find the cards and also put up a good fight, as he could attack and defend too solely using his strings. _

_And she liked him; really, she did. She was even attracted to him. But to tell the truth she wasn't sure attraction and care was enough to sustain a relationship with him for what could probably be the rest of her life. _

_She closed her eyes, realizing that all of her options only led to one choice._

_And so in that instant… she made her decision. _

_She knew that she had two more days to think about this, but she also knew there was no other option no matter how much she pondered on it._

_Anis sighed and placed her hands on her face, feeling the need to scream as loud as possible._

_Ugh, why her of all people? She wanted to meet someone nice, whom she'll fall in true and pure love. Then have the opportunity to live happy the rest of her life with that person. She did not want things to be like this. She didn't to want to "marry" one of her knight just because she had to. She would have liked to bind herself to someone because she simply wanted to. _

_It all had seem as if her destiny and the rest of her life had been decided by throwing a coin into the air, and she didn't even have had the time to say which side of the coin she wanted. _

_Really…_

_This was all pure insanity._

_If only this could be just a dream… a nightmare even. _

_All she wanted was just to wake up…_

-End Chapter 1

Ok, so I told you I don´t know how to write a proper fanfic, but it would make me so happy if you actually read until here. I would love it and be forever grateful if you could leave me a review and tell me what you think of this story. If I made any mistakes feel free to correct me. And if you have any ideas for me to use, I would love to hear them too. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.

So if you liked this and want to keep on reading, then, until next time guys! Take care :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello you guys! First, I wanna thank from the bottom of my heart everyone who has read, put it in their favorites and alerts, and reviewed this story. I'm so grateful and happy with the all positive feedback I've received with just the first chapter of this, since I was really hoping that you'd enjoy it ^^. The answers to everyone who reviewed are at end of this chapter.

So now, we'll proceed to chapter 2. This is one is dedicated to all the awesomesauce members of the Mutsuki X Anis: Dark Romance at Midnight FC from Mangafox. Yes, I know you guys ;) And well, about the chapter itself, this is one of my interpretations of what the Blood Marriage might be (sort of). It probably may be nothing like this but whatever XD. I really wanted to put some romance in this for the AniSuki shippers and I really hope I succeeded :D. Honestly, I had _many_ ideas for the ending of this chp, but I'm not quite sure if I chose the proper one. I hope I did, although be warned that many of you guys may be like 0_o at the end, so yeah...

Warnings: Long chapter ahead with a few spoilers, and Old English FAIL. I can barely write modern English, much less the old one. And Anis won't use Old English because she's modern and I can´t write it, ok? I hope it counts that I did try with Mutsuki T_T.

Anyways let's get on with the chapter :P

**A-Z Blood Marriage**

B: Blood Marriage

_Anis stood on front of the Devil's Seal, staring in an almost trance-like state, the large cracks across its surface, and shaky state on which it had been for the past few weeks. _

_It wasn't obvious, but after standing in front of the seal for quite some time, she had begun to feel faintly that there was some sort of energy subtly beginning to emanate from it. Like some sort of dark presence… _

_A powerful one._

_It was an ominous remainder of why she was there that day. _

_Anis, her knights, her professor and the guardian of the cards were all gathered at the school's basement on that fateful day, since they all decided that the ceremony of the Blood Marriage would be better held there, just as the True Contracts had been. Tenjoh, Kaede, Seiran and Mutsuki were at that moment dressed on their knights' regalia, and Anis herself was wearing a beautiful, white, long and sleeveless dress that had been designed specially for her by Ninufa._

_It was a wedding dress._

_When her knights had been suddenly changed into their knightly outfits (thank God, this time they did not get naked before her), Anis had not expected to appear dressed too, in which seemed to be one on the most beautiful dressed she had ever seen. She even had white gloves, head-ribbons, and slippers to match it. _

_As soon as Anis realized that she was dressed in a wedding gown, she began to object her heart out, refusing to use the elegant garment. _

"_I'm not going to wear this!" Anis exclaimed agitated, pointing at the whole dress to emphasize her point. _

"_U don' like it?" asked little Ninufa, looking heartbroken. _

"_No, that's not it!" Anis began almost hysterically, trying to explain her point, but also not wanting to hurt poor Ninufa, who looked completely dejected. "It's beautiful, but this is not… I'm not really getting married!"_

"_Come on, Anis." began Itsushi sensei as he took the bat-cat-like creature in his arms. "Ninufa spent the last days and nights working really hard on that dress."_

"_Anis don' want Ninufa's dress." said the little dragon sadly, covering his eyes with his small arms making it look as if he was going to cry. _

_The girl considered her professor's words, while staring at Ninufa's unhappy and disappointed expression._

_Her eye twitched. _

_After a moment she finally sighed loudly in defeat. _

"_Ok, fine." she said, completely resigned. "…I'll wear it."_

_And that was how Anis decided to keep the gown she was wearing at that moment. _

_Still, even if she probably looked good with the dress and accessories on the outside, inside she felt like a mess. Her usually sassy and cheerful demeanor had decreased considerably in the last few days. As much as she tried to act the same as always, trying to convince herself that this was not a big deal, she couldn't help but spend most of her time wondering about everything that was happening and that would happen. It all had made it hard for her to sleep, and she didn't quite feel like eating as much as she did before._

_In the end she was left feeling completely awful…_

_Everyone else seemed normal, though, and they still treated her same. Kaede was still Kaede, Seiran was as sweet as always, Mutsuki was as serious as ever, and Tenjoh was still gross, except that he was now giving her his unique Tenjoh-like comments about the Blood Marriage… and on the most improper of times and places._

_The day before, Anis had been in her classroom working on an essay, when the School's president had appeared out of nowhere beside her. He had seemed harmless enough, making his usual flowery comments about her presence and such, until he finally spoke forbidden words…. _

"_Oh Lady Anis! How it would hurt my heart and soul if you didn't choose this humble servant of yours to wed." he said, talking and moving as always, with all the dramatics and sparkles. _

_At the comment, everyone else present in the classroom stared at them bewildered. _

"_Tenjoh sempaaaiiiii…." Anis let out simply with a menacing tone laced to her words, no quite wanting to raise her tone. She felt she had absolutely no energy for that since she had very little sleep the night before. _

"_My whole body, my entire being would be yours to do as you pleased…" he continued._

_And then, the point of the pencil she was currently working with, broke… _

"_Like if that would convince me!" she finally exclaimed quite annoyed. _

_Those two days had been such a whirlwind of emotions for Anis, despite the fact that she felt they had gone by quite fast. And at that moment she stood in front of the Devil's Seal, feeling less than ready for the ceremony that was about to start. _

_But it had to be done…_

"_So… Anis," she heard her professor speak behind her, bringing her out of her dazed state, as she slowly turned around to face him. He was in front of her knights, all whom were eyeing her expectantly. "Have you made your choice yet?"_

"… _Yeah…" she said simply, nodding her head a little, feeling as if she had been slapped back into to reality at that moment. _

_Anis was slowly but surely beginning to feel the implications of everything happening and about to happen crashing on her. She didn't say anything else, and everyone remained in silence for a few more seconds, until Kaede spoke. _

"_So, who is it?"_

_Anis lifted her eyes towards her Red Rhode Knight. _

_Kaede…_

_Her heart was beginning to beat fast, and her stomach felt as if it was being tied in a million knots. And it was all not exactly in a pleasant way. _

_She was starting to feel sick._

'_Come on Anis, pull yourself together.' She admonished herself. 'You are stronger than this'._

_And at that moment she finally decided to pronounce the name of the Knight that would be her partner for the Blood Marriage: _

"_Mutsuki Kurama." she said turning her gaze to her Black Knight. _

_She heard a few small gasps coming from the others present in the room, but she kept her eyes fixed on the Dark Stalker trying to avoid the shocked and somewhat hurt expressions the other knights had. _

_Mutsuki's ruby-red eyes widened a small fraction, looking at bit taken aback for a few seconds. He was staring at Anis as if trying to make sure she had actually called his name. _

_She nodded minutely to confirm it. _

_Slowly, his expression turned from surprised to impassive. He simply nodded back, and then took a few measured steps towards her, until his proximity was enough to block everyone else form her view. _

_Well, she couldn't even bring herself to face the others anyways._

"_Anis," Mutsuki said, leaning a little, his voice soft and deep as always. His eyes gazed into hers questioningly. "Are you sure about this?" he asked in an almost-whisper that only she could hear._

_She didn't want do this. Of that she was sure. It's not like the idea of an Engage with Mutsuki disgusted her or anything like that. She cared for him, and she knew she shared a special bond with him, very unlike the ones she had with her other knights. But this was all too sudden, all too drastic, too life-changing… She didn't feel prepared to get into such an important commitment, binding herself to someone she didn't really love, despite her affection towards him. _

_But if the Blood Marriage had to take place and she had to choose someone to level up, it had to be him._

_There was no other way…. _

"_Yes." she answered nodding, looking and sounding more decided and convinced than she actually felt._

_Mutsuki didn't speak and instead kept his eyes fixed on hers for a few more moments, as if searching for something else, until the moment was interrupted when Itsushi sensei spoke again. _

"_Mutsuki huh…" he said adjusting his glasses, looking just a little surprised. "Well then," The couple in front, turned to look at him. "If you are both ready, I think we should start." he said smiling as he opened a book he had on his hand. _

_Mutsuki moved to Anis's side so they both stood by each other, looking at the teacher. _

"_So…" Anis said trying to remain cool, but feeling her heart pound loudly in her chest, as the feeling of nervousness and anxiety began taking over her. "What do we do now?"_

"_We'll," began her professor, reading form the book which started to glow. "As I explained to you before, you'll have to summon your knight, and then both proceed to exchange your vows. After that, I'll tell you what else to do."_

_It seemed simple enough._

_Both Anis and Mutsuki moved so they were standing in front of each other as Ninufa flew towards them to give the girl the respective Rosario card, since he had been holding the four cards for her. _

"_Here, da' Black Card." said Ninufa as he opened his mouth and let the dark item fall into Anis's awaiting hand. _

_She eyed it card unsure for a few moments, her heart pounding louder and louder every second. _

_This was it…_

_There was no turning back now… _

_She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _

"_I summon thee, Black Rose, to be thy partner for life through this engagement of Blood, for our heart and souls to unite, to bind forever… for eternity." Anis said reciting the words that her sensei had taught her, as she finally pulled the card in her hand towards her lips and, with the slightest of hesitations, kissed it._

_Mutsuki disappeared for a moment, called by his card into a forced eviction, just to appear a few seconds latter on the same spot where he left, engulfed by whirl of black rose petals._

_As soon as he set a foot on the floor, something underneath Anis and Mutsuki started glowing and a seal made of light was formed under them. Anis also noticed there was some sort of barrier around them, formed from the same seal, keeping both of them isolated from everything and everyone else in the room. Soon a mess of wind, black petals, beams of light and symbols she couldn´t really understand, began to engulf them. _

_Inside her body, Anis could feel something overwhelming, some sort of strong power running incessantly through her veins. Something far stronger than anything she had ever felt before. Her whole body felt tingly, and she began to become light-headed. Her heartbeat was so strong and rapid, she figured Mutsuki could have been able to hear it. _

_Speaking of him, at that instant, the Dark Stalker lifted a hand in front of her, offering it for her to take it._

_She saw him give her very small smile, and with quite some inner effort, Anis finally lifted her own hand and allowed him to take it between his. _

_He bowed down before her and closed his eyes. _

"_Mine name be Black Rose. I take thee, Rose Princess, to be thy Blood Partner bound through this Blood Marriage for the rest of our lives. I swear to honor and to cherish thee. I offer ye mine partner all mine heart and soul and pledge from now until the ends of eternity my undying fealty and devotion. I vow to protect thee and heed thy needs at all times, regardless the circumstances. I give ye now all of mine life, all of me..." Mutsuki said, and then opened his eyes to see Anis's expression._

_Her eyes had widened. Now she finally understood where Ninufa got the wedding idea. It wasn´t because of the meaning of the words, but the way Mutsuki was saying them, with such emotion and sincerity, it was pretty much as if he was offering his whole being to her._

_And now it was her turn to do the same… _

_She gulped a little._

"_"I-I, Anis Yamamoto," she began, her voice quite shaky. "take you, Mutsuki Kurama to be my Blood Husband. I offer you my deepest feelings and affections. I promise to honor and to be true to you; to always be there when you need it, no matter the circumstances. I take you my Black Rose to be my partner for the… rest… of my life… for eternity." _

_Despite all of her reluctance, as Anis words left her mouth she felt they were true. That they would be true…_

_Something inside her chest tightened._

_Mutsuki was staring at her with some sort of unreadable expression, but she could see the affection in his eyes directed towards her. It was a reassuring look that told her, that no matter what was happening, it would all turn out ok. That he'd be there for her and she'd be alright._

_And despite everything going on, it did manage to make her feel more reassured and calmer._

_And now what else was left to do…?_

"_Now Mutsuki may kiss da bride!" exclaimed Ninufa enthusiastically from the other side of the barrier._

_HUH? _

_Anis turned her head towards Ninufa being brought out of her and Mutsuki's little moment. Her eyes widened. Kiss? "W…. wa-what?"_

"_Ah, well…" began Itsushi sensei rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sorry I didn´t tell you before Anis…" He was looking sincerely apologetic. "But this too, is part of the ceremony."_

_Oh… well…. How smart of her teacher to omit that part. That little-_

_Mutsuki stood up, and all the little relief Anis had felt before was immediately washed away._

_At that point, she felt like finally loosing all of her previous composure, but instead tried to remain calm… again. _

_She could do this. It's wasn't such a big deal anyways. By that time she had kissed or had being kissed by all of her knights (yes even Tenjoh, since had the gall to steal a kiss from her, the creep…) and even by the Domina Galacta. After losing her first kiss and being kissed so many times by so many guys and even a girl, the whole idea about it being something special sort of started to loose its real meaning and importance to her._

_But still, it didn´t make the whole situation any less nerve-wracking. _

_Mutsuki took a step towards Anis, and slowly his hand left hers as he extending it towards her face. With the gentlest of touches, he caressed her left burning cheek, since she was now blushing due the intimacy of the action and what they were about to do. His fingers were cold, but soft, and even if at the initial contact part of Anis felt like flinching, she didn't. His red-ruby eyes had a soft look about them, which made her feel a little more tranquil, despite the fact that she felt her heart was going to either burst or stop from beating so hard at any moment. _

_He moved even closer to her until they just stood a few centimeters apart, and she had to lift her face in order to keep eye contact. _

_He was so tall compared to her…. _

_He leaned in slowly, staring into her eyes for a few moments, and then closed the distance between their faces as he softly pressed his lips against hers. _

_The last time he had kissed her, he had been a little more assertive on doing it. That time she had neither had the will nor the time to appreciate it. She had been so shocked and angry, she had simply slapped him after a few seconds then ran away. _

_This time though, even if she was quite unsure, she allowed him to kiss her, but she kept her eyes open. _

_His lips were smooth and soft, and the way he was kissing her, brushing them slightly against hers, was so gentle and light, it felt like kissing rose petals. _

_It wasn't so bad, she decided. It could actually be described as… nice. Because seriously, she had never been kissed like this before, and she realized that her feelings for Mutsuki were working on her favor here, since the act didn't make her feel uncomfortable or disgusted. _

_She had never had a kiss before that lasted long enough to appreciate it this way. _

_Her body her was filled with a warm powerful energy, making her heart hammer loudly and rapidly against her chest. She was flushed, and the previous feeling in her stomach of fearful nervousness had turned into something that seemed quite less dreadful than before. _

_And he was being so gentle…_

_The mixture of every sensation was something that could actually be called… pleasant. _

_A moment latter, she felt Mutsuki place his hand in the small of her back, pulling her closer against him and she finally allowed herself to close her eyes, instinctively leaning into the feel his warm lips against hers, but still not kissing back. _

_It was quite a nice sensation, she finally admitted, as his fresh scent took over her senses and she began to forget everything and everyone else, her mind completely focused on Mutsuki. _

_There was a small moment, a fraction of a second, on which Anis, enticed by the warm and tender feelings of the kiss, began to move her lips slightly against his, kissing him back, albeit quite hesitantly._

_Immediately, something like a jolt of electricity went trough her spine, until it reached the tips of her toes. _

_As soon as this happened, an incredibly bright light started emanating around both of them._

_Anis pulled back and opened her eyes as the wind began blowing stronger until it all seemed like a small tornado of black and pink petals. The seal around them seemed to be pulsating with energy and she realized both Mutsuki and her were practically glowing. There was some sort of pressure in her chest, and as Anis looked down, she realized that a black rose was being engraved in her. She looked up to see that Mutsuki's chest was being engraved too with a rose-colored one. _

_She could feel the immense power running inside her veins. He heart was beating so loud and her blood pumping so fast she could feel and hear it all in her ears. _

_She felt Mutsuki pull her towards him in some sort of embrace, and she realized his heart was pounding just as quick and strong as hers. _

_Suddenly there she felt a strange outburst of uncontrollable emotions inside her: affection, attraction, care, love… And every part of her was becoming impossibly aware of everything that was Mutsuki, his aura, his scent and every little part of him that was touching her… _

_It all rapidly became too much for her to bear…_

_If this continued, she was going to pass out; she was sure of that. _

_But just a second latter though, before she actually lost consciousness…_

_Everything seemed to stop… _

_Time itself seemed to still…_

_As well as her heart._

_It might have been a just a second, but Anis felt it took a longer time before her heart began beating again, this time slower… tranquil. Every intense emotion she felt before settled as calm feeling took over, and she was finally able to relax. _

_She felt at ease. _

_She felt peaceful. _

_Anis didn't understand her emotions at that moment, but all she could focus on was the feeling of comfortableness and safety of being in Mutsuki's arms. _

_She had always felt safe there. _

_Slowly, the light and the seal disappeared and the wind around them dissipated leaving a bunch of black and pink rose petals on the floor. _

_Everything seemed to be over. _

_Mutsuki moved his arms a little, probably to release Anis. And suddenly she felt it… Something inside her didn't want him to let go. She could perceive something between them had changed. It was some sort of knowledge that told her that she'd need his presence close to her, or it would feel like missing a part of herself. _

_Like emptiness in her heart she couldn't exactly comprehend._

_She wondered… did he feel that way to?_

_Still, Anis didn´t have time to ponder on the matter as Itsushi sensei's words brought her out of her thoughts. _

"_This is fantastic Anis! Congratulations!" cheered her professor happily, with a smiling Ninufa by his side. And as Anis finally saw the serious, disappointed, and wounded expressions of everyone else present in the room, she immediately knew the others were definitely not taking her decisions and actions the same way as those two. _

"_Ah, but… well… there's just this one more little thing you need to do in order to complete the Blood Marriage." continued her professor._

_Wait a minute had she not gone through enough, already? What else would she have to do now? _

_Anis immediately noticed the change of expressions of the knights behind her teacher. Tenjoh simply lifted his eyebrows, poor Seiran seemed to become worried, and the hurt look on Kaede's face quickly turned to a disturbed one. _

"_Now what?" she asked a little exasperated, looking back at her teacher. _

"_Well, you see… this is a "Blood" "Marriage" Anis, and it has not yet been completed." began Itsushi sensei looking a little uncomfortable. "So like in most marriages, in order to make this one completely valid… there also needs to be a… well, a consummation." finished teacher with obvious discomfort._

…

… _Wait a minute. What was that supposed to mean? _

_Anis blinked a few times, not quite understanding what her professor meant._

_A consumma-_

_Suddenly, Anis's eyes widened, as in an instant, all of the possible implications of her sensei's words made their impact on her._

"_A WHAT?" _

-End Chapter 2

I'm gonna get shot for this aren't I? Ok, I know guys. Most of you may now be thinking of something along the lines of WTF? And or making faces like O_O, -_-, 0_o, or ¿O_o? But really, does the "Consummation" part imply what you and/or Anis are thinking? 'Cause you know, maybe it isn't…? What has our poor heroine gotten herself into?

Well, of course I know the answers but I'm not gonna tell you. You'll have to keep on reading to find out ;D

So thanks to everyone who has read until here ^^. Please let me know what you think of this story, but please don´t be too harsh. If there are any mistakes or too much occ-ness, feel free to point it out.

And now finally the answers to everyone who's reviewed are here:

_Princess1heart1Hubby_: Oh I saw Harry potter just few days after you reviewed this. I didn't cry that much, but a few tears did manage to escape me :'( I'm glad you liked this^^ and I know, both Mutsuki and Anis have such amazing chemistry it's quite sad she'll most likely end up with Kaede ._.

_Mytoilet:_ Glad to know you think it is, and of course I'll keep it going.

_phoenixalia_: Thank you ^^. Although I'm not quite that much of a fast updater, I'll try to put up each chapter as soon as I can.

_Ladyfaffalot:_ Really you think, so? Wow, that makes me really happy ^_^. I hope I still kept her in character in this one, because quite honestly her and Mutsuki's personalities are a little hard to write =S. And yes I love all of the knights, but Mutsuki is the character we know the most about and the one that seems to have the most character development.

_kanakokiriha_: Thank you! I will :D

_IpiRayan_: Hehehe me too ^_^, and I'm glad you believe so. I hope that despite my insane ideas, you still like this chapter too.

_Anonymous:_ Thanks^^ and me too, I love Mutsuki, and because of that I joined his fanclub XDDD. And hahahaha and that's because Tenjoh can be a little creepy at times, of course in a totally awesome and hilarious way XD

_DarkBlueLynx_: Glad to know that^^. And well I tried to update this chapter a few weeks ago, but I've been so loaded with homework and tests It's been quite difficult for me ;_;. I still hope that this chapter was worth the wait. And yeah I know it's quite sad that there are not enough MutsukixAnis fics here (although the few ones that are, are awesome :) ), and that's why I'm try to collaborate with this little fic to spread the AniSuki love :DD

_Caroline:_ Thank you :) I'm working on that ;)


End file.
